


Sabrina’s Supernatural Washroom Woes

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Condoms, Fecal Soiling, Gen, Huge balls, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Wetting, bimbofication, huge ass, huge cock, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Sabrina came to train at the Pokemon Tower hoping to maul all the frail Ghost / Poison-types there with her Psychic Pokemon. Sadly for her, they’ve gotten the best of her. Not only have those ghosts wiped out her party, but they’ve molded her body into some obscene new form! Can Sabrina use a restroom like a normal person after this whole ordeal?





	Sabrina’s Supernatural Washroom Woes

**Author's Note:**

> GROSS WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling, toilet usage)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

What pests! Ghosts everywhere!

Sabrina thought Pokemon tower would be a fantastic place to train. Gastly and Haunter were frail Poison-types, so they should have been effortless to knock out. But no, the Poison-type aspect of these horrid Pokemon was taking a back seat to their powerful Ghost-type attacks. Her Pokemon were almost completely out of energy just a bit after the training started, leaving Sabrina to stomach Lick after Shadow Ball after Hypnosis after Confuse Ray from these things unprotected by her own Pokemon!

Sabrina was hardly a functioning person after the whole ordeal. Gazing at endless Confuse Ray and Hypnosis attacks had left her a stupid wreck of a woman. At the moment, she could barely process what was happening to her body beyond surface level emotions. She hardly had a grip on walking in a straight line, let alone her usual vast Psychic strength.

This thorough dazing, this total obliviousness to everything around her, left her oblivious to the bodily makeover all those curses and spells cast on her in the tower had done to her body. Sabrina had been properly fucked up. The psychic’s svelte chest had blossomed into something titanic! Breasts the size of melons hung from her chest, pushing that dainty punch colored tank top of hers to its absolute limit. The garment could only barely control that outrageous chest of hers, her new saucer-sized areola were already peeking out below. To match her rack, her Caboose too had undergone a major remodelling. Her fair waist had been rocked by a new set of gargantuan cheeks pushing her normally comfy jeans to an uncomfortable limit. Really, it was a shock her lower half wasn’t in complete tatters just moving around that new fat fuckable ass of hers.

Nor did she feel the mammoth anaconda trailing down her left pants leg that had sprung up from a few too many hexes. Sabrina’s vagina had been lost to a heaping blast of male virility enchantments. Now her bright white jeans were packed full of astonishingly huge dick and heavy, gurgling balls where her modest womanhood once sat. It took her ages to even look down and see the thing bulging in her pants… only prompted by a sudden warmth around her leg and ankle.

All that Dream Eating those Ghost-types had done to Sabrina’s head had picked her mind clean of a few very important abilities. In particular… her urinary continence. Her huge cock’s first action after sporting down her leg was to unload her bladder and completely soak one pants leg and shoe of hers. The evidence was there, a semi-damp stain drenching a leg of her pants and one shoe with a puddle of girl piss lingering around the graves of the tower.

Yet with all these changes, still nothing felt off in the slightest. Her mind had been played with so much in that horrid tower, she couldn’t even remember if her butt crushing seats sitting down or her nipples lactating was anything out of the ordinary. The poor hive of curses just continued along her way, ambling about as a warped version of her old self.

But what even is there for an hourglass pants-wetting bimbo to do by her lonesome? What could possibly burden her silly head with it wiped clean enough for there to be airflow between her ears? Well, by some miracle, something had held on. Nothing was left in her head to police her from peeing her pants, but she still knew that doing the other deed needed a special vessel.

She needed to shit. Badly. Those nasty ghost had cursed her bowels to be so overactive it was a miracle she was still holding on! Her business at the tower was over. It was time to find a public bathroom to do her newest business fast!

Sabrina waddled as fast as she could into the nearby Pokemon Center; it was her only option for a bathroom in such dire times! Oh, she must have looked like such a sight entering the place. Breasts bouncing insatiably, hands clenching her cheeks together, anus trumpeting up a storm of the impending destruction… The poor center patrons must have been mortified, if not by the spectacle than surely the smell Sabrina was leaving behind.

Finally, she’d made it. The little girl’s room was all her own with two toilets ready. Sabrina made her choice, picking the stall farthest away from the entrance. She’d hate to let anyone hear her do something so unruly. She stepped forward as best she could with a huge shit begging to burst out of her. The urge to go was getting worse and worse by the second. She had to clamp her thighs together just so she didn’t explode all over the floor!

Oh, but finally everything was there. Her throne was right before her! She’d made it to the toilet!

Sabrina pulled down her pants. She did an about face, ready to indulge in the sweet delight of relief. She tried to sit down as best she could, but her new outrageous proportions made the matter a challenge. No matter how much she wiggled and adjusted her position, nothing at all felt right! Only after wiggling in her seat and involuntarily smashing the back porcelain with her fat cheeks did everything finally feel right and ready. The only thing she hadn’t prioritized was actually making sure her asshole was placed over the water. She couldn’t care, she didn’t even notice. All she could do was grit her teeth and push and let the shit of her life begin…

Sabrina absolutely unloaded. This wasn’t the delicate dumps she normally passed at all, this was a load to rival an Indian Elephant! Thick, solid turds that alone equated to an entire constipated bowel movement rushed out of her pucker with the speed of diarrhea! Perhaps all that exposure to Ghost and Poison-type hybrids had taught her a poison move or too. If ever a human were to use Sludge Bomb, this would absolutely be what it’d be like. Huge logs of shits just kept thrashing out of her. She was less using the toilet and more drowning the the thing in a huge pile of girl filth. The way her anus was parked over the porcelain, only about half her load was going in the water. The rest of her scat was sloppily cascading every which direction it could, littering the empty space around the toilet with huge shit mounds! Honestly she was lucky to be wearing her short haired look for this month. She’d doubtlessly have shat all over hair if she kept its longer length.

Sabrina didn’t care about the spectacle behind her. No, she really only delighted in the sensation of relief that came with purging at least a dozen pounds of waste out of her body. She couldn’t even keep her mouth shut and preserve some sense of modesty through the whole ordeal. No, she was groaning from the blissful relief a fitting commentary to the deafening cacophony of brassy farts and crackling from her sputtering asshole.

After two minutes or so, Sabrina finally realized something was amiss. With her position she’d… uh oh. She hadn’t put her dick inside the toilet bowl at all! Her semi-erect phallus had been drenching her shoes, pants, and the rest of the floor in steaming girl piss the entire duration of her bowel movement.

Yikes, she needed to do something to contain that. Oh, but how? Her fat ass and enormous baby makers were entirely too large to shove a dick down into the bowl too, not like it’d fit at any rate. Were there any alternatives? Oh, when she’d stepped into here… that’s right, there was one of those little condom dispensers. One of those would be sturdy enough to hold a bladder’s worth of urine, right? Those things were so stretchy and durable that’d surely work.

Now there was only the issue of standing up to get one. Sabrina adjusted her position slightly, attempting to start to stand. The movement was enough to cause something in her body to stir. A groan escaped Sabrina’s lips. Something… something huge was coming!

With a gasp of agony, Sabrina doubled over and scat came thundering out of her in an even worse explosion! It was a stunning force that demanded every bit of her body’s attention, freezing the girl still. For a solid 20 seconds on end, she stood there frozen as the shit of her life smashed against the ever growing pile behind her and absolutely ruined the toilet. Oh, but Sabrina hardly cared. Any discomfort from having her asshole gaped asunder by explosive shitlogs was worth the unparalleled sensation of relief. That roaring impact against her new prostate too was a stunning sensation. By the end of it, she was screaming in bliss from a hands free climax!

Finally, she was done, for the moment at least. An about face and the astonishing sight was hers to behold. The toilet was ruined. If the multiple piles of steaming shit on either side of it weren’t enough to condemn the poor thing, the shattered back crushed from the impact of her massive ass was.

Her asshole had finally found the strength to reseal itself, but she could feel another impending Sludge Wave ready for release. Sabrina gave a wipe of her asshole, tossing the tissue aside on the ludicrous lady dump behind her. She pulled up her urine soaked pants and panties, attempting some form of modesty, though failing to fit her enormous nuts and gigantic cock back into the garment.

A quick trip back to the door and a quarter into a dispenser later and Sabrina had her rubber. The largest size just barely slid over her towering fuckmeat. Hopefully it wouldn’t pop when the time came to use it as a secondary bathroom.

Oh, but the time to test this sort of thing came far too soon. Sabrina felt her bladder let go not long after the little bit of protection was on her dick. A rumble in her gut sent a huge fart sputtering out of her anus right next to the bathroom door and likely within earshot of the other center patrons. Sabrina waddled forward to the next toilet as fast as she could. She had to unload!

Sabrina dropped her pants as fast as she could, breasts awkwardly flailing around as she struggled to undo her pants. The garment descended. She rose her ass high and slammed it down on her newest seat, nearly breaking this part of the bathroom too! She’d barely made it again. Oh, but the moment she sat down again, she was in heaven. Her gut quaked and another deluge of firm, hard, warm shit blasted out of her asshole into the bowl below!

God, this toilet was so much less comfortable than the last one. Not only was it so much higher than the last two, but the bowl seemed so shallow. Already fresh shit was tapping her bottom again no more than seconds into the start of this load. Plus, that metal bit of the toilet jabbing her cheek was so uncomfortable! And the stall doors were…

There were no stall doors. Sabrina realized she misaimed her second dump. She could see both of the toilets across from her, idle and waiting. Sabrina turned around to see a reflection or herself in the mirror

She was shitting in the sink.

“Damnit!” Sabrina reflexively whined. Her anus was quick to add to the remark with a sloppier deluge of scat voiding out of her all over the sink’s surroundings. This new body of hers was such a pain!

At least her plan to pee in the condom had seemingly worked. A bubble taut full of urine was hanging from the end of her dick, the condom seemingly sturdy enough to hold everything back. At least she could keep the floor clean. Er, cleaner. The puddle she left behind last time spanning half the floor was still there.

It was time to move to a toilet seat proper and dispose of the last of her load some semblance of properly. She clenched her anus back shut… or well, she attempted to. Sabrina flexed the muscle memory to clamp her anus, but, it didn’t. Steaming footlong logs of girl poo were still voiding out of her as fast as ever.

Yet, she didn’t notice at all. At this point, full on incontinence from her curse blasting had finally set in and now she couldn’t even detect if she was defecating or not. She just assumed she’d stopped as she dismounted the sink and started to pull up her pants. Again, donning the garment was a struggle with her new ridiculous figure, so it took a while to get the article on, all the while her anus deluging fresh piles of shit straight onto the floor. She did finally get her pants back up, though. It made her feel all warm conquering such an obnoxious task. A warmth that was mainly centered in the seat of her pants.

Triumphantly, Sabrina finally made her way over to clean the toilet, ready to poop like a proper adult for once. She turned around, aimed her rear at the seat, and let everything go in a blissful release. It’d taken some effort, but now she was finally not making an outrageous mess throughout this ordeal. Her waste was doubtlessly being contained by the toilet behind her, and her bladder was tidily being drained into the inflating rubber on her cock. It was delightful! Oh, if only her flatulence throughout it all wasn’t so loud…

There. Sabrina felt completely empty. She rose from the toilet to see her work. A hefty load was sitting in the bowl, but absolutely something the toilet could flush. She lunged forward and properly flushed away her waste with glee, happy she finally got using the bathroom right after two other failed attempts.

How just that little bit of Sabrina’s final apocalyptic shit had escaped out the waistband and into the bowl was a miracle. The rest of her huge shit was still plastered against her ass and riding down her thighs, almost dropping out the leg hole. She’d destroyed her favorite white jeans, demolished them. The huge wet brown bulge was overpacking her pants so bad, the piece was on the verge of splitting wide open. Her curse-ladened brain wasn’t able to pick up that the icky smell so close by was plastered against her butt or that that weird heat on her ass was the shit of her life stretching her panties. No, Sabrina just brushed them aside as unsolved mystery, opting instead to focus on tieing up and disposing of the huge piss water balloon on her dick.

It’d take some getting use to living with a body like this. Sabrina’s brainpower would doubtlessly be back in a week or so once the horrid magic of those hexes wore off, but the physical changes were likely there to stay. Could she ever get used to this new life? Could Sabrina keep her reputation as a mighty psychic with her body constantly deluging body fluids and shit wherever she went?

It was an issue this stammering, stupid Sabrina would have to deal with once all her senses came back in full. For now, all she had to do was find somewhere quiet to purge her balls of another load of spunk. Maybe by then could find another toilet before she needed to…

Oh. All over the Pokemon Center floor then? Hopefully no one would mind…


End file.
